


Rewriting Piper’s Claiming

by gracelilypotter



Series: Rewriting Scenes from Pjo/HoO [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodite - Freeform, PJO, Riordanverse - Freeform, changing pipers claiming, piper mclean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelilypotter/pseuds/gracelilypotter
Summary: I’m rewriting Piper’s claiming because Aphrodite is about making you feel beautiful, not forcing you to conform to an idea of beauty.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Rewriting Scenes from Pjo/HoO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124036
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Rewriting Piper’s Claiming

Piper looked up for a glowing symbol to appear above her head, something like Leo’s. But when the blinding glow dimmed down, she looked at herself and gasped. 

The entire camp stared and whispered as she examined herself. Her clothes were clean, and she smelled vaguely of peaches and oranges. 

The old boots she’d worn for years were gone, replaced by new ones, shiny and with a chunky heel. The tears in jeans that had been so artfully ripped were neatened. Her jacket, which looked ready to fall apart a few minutes ago, looked good as new. Under her white t-shirt she felt an actual fitting bra, instead of the sports bra she’d grown out of years ago. 

Piper looked up at the campfire in shock. She could see herself vaguely in the flames, and she hesitantly pulled out her new dagger. She didn’t know what she expected, but it wasn’t this. 

Her hair was brushed and evened out and her face had on a bit of makeup. Not too much that she felt like a painting, but enough to excentuate her best features. Even Bob the pimple had gone. 

She looked good. That was not something she felt about herself a lot. 

“No! Not her!”

Piper looked up, feeling Drew’s glare on her face. Chiron and some of the older campers, like Annabeth, had raised eyebrows, but mostly looked unfazed. Everyone else was whispering, pointing. 

She caught Leo’s eye, and he smirked at her, like he was remembering the disasterous dance they’d gone to at the Wilderness Academy. Piper took a glance at Jason, and she could have sworn he’d mouthed the word, “wow.”

She looked at Chiron. “What just happened?”

Drew snickered, her expression murderous. “You’re almost as dumb as you are tasteless. Look at your neck.”

Piper looked down at her neck, and gasped. Hanging there was a necklace with a simple golden pendent; a dove. 

There was a shuffle, and Piper was startled to see the entire camp, including Chiron, kneeling to her. 

Chiron looked at her grimly. “All hail Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Lady of doves, and goddess of love. 

————

By morning, the blessing hadn’t gone away. After the initial Cinderella moment, Piper had hated the way everyone stared at her. 

At least she’d technically gone bra shopping with her mom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I wrote this because the scene in TLH was kind of sexualized, and I truly don’t think Aphrodite would embarrass her daughter like that. Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism.


End file.
